


Electric Dreams

by CerriVane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Deviant RK800-60, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lima Syndrome, OC story if you really squint, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Revolution, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, shitty b plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerriVane/pseuds/CerriVane
Summary: Humanity is complicated, and hard to understand, much less adjust to. Diverging thoughts, over-stimulating emotion, there was no longer a mission. No purpose. Shades of grey rather than the black and white of his mind. But he's thankful that he met someone who can assist in righting all his wrongs.---Tumblr: @androidsdreamofInspiration: Swaying To The Beat, written by @writinginstability on Tumblr





	1. Smooth Jazz Beats

His diagnostic notified him that there was no corruption apparent in his systems, no objectives that halted him or needed his attention. He was fully functional, but he couldn’t believe it. His legs said otherwise, locked in place and unwilling to move a single joint. He couldn’t possibly be going into stasis either, a notification would have popped up at least five minutes beforehand to warn him.

Even so, he stayed standing at the door, his eyes following the unsure steps of his partner as she  ~~danced~~  stumbled around in her own little world.

The corner of his lips twitched up into a smirk when he mentally corrected himself.

That fit better with his observation so far. Her hesitant footwork that occasionally evolved into a harmonious jive, her hips would sway to smooth jazz beat, she was always amiss with the lyrics even though he was sure she has listened to this song numerous times. Mumbling that faded into a low chuckle-he couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed of herself or genuinely found her fumbling funny, maybe both-, she’d shake her head and continue on as if nothing happened. When the chorus came up she was suddenly in her element, singing every word aloud without missing a beat, this was a part she could never get wrong, not even the tune. No matter how untrained her vocals were for the high notes.

She only realized his presence at the door when the song came to an end, fading out into the background. Her quirky smile immediately dropped and her body almost turned to stone under his sharp gaze. Trying to act as casual as possible, she cleared her throat and went to scratch the back of her neck. Her movement was stunted as she winced-mentally hitting herself for not noticing him earlier and for hesitating-and glance down at her phone that lay on the bed, suddenly finding the device quite interesting.

In seconds, she snatched it up and quickly fiddled with the volume, before completely shutting off the device off to avoid the next song on her _-unbearably humiliating-_ playlist from starting up. She shoved it into her pocket, or at least tried considering how small the pockets were on these pants. When she was finally able to accomplish that simple task, she glanced over at the android who had a smug look on his features. She could have sworn for a moment there that he wasn’t a dangerous autonomous machine, and just a normal borderline sociopathic man.

“You’re back early…” She tried to find the best place for her hands to rest as she spoke; her pockets? Nope, her damn electric block only left space for one hand to hide. Her hips, an immediate no. She didn’t want to look standoffish.

She internally laughed at herself, still trying to calm the uncomfortable rapid beating of her heart, finding it amusing how she was trying not to look unfriendly to the android who had that feature built into him.

The RK Model found that just as amusing as he continued to watch the young woman try and figure out what to do with her own hands. He kept silent, his smirk growing with every second that passed, she finally settled for crossing her arms. There was such a timid air around her, it made this bubbly feeling grow in his chest, where his thirium pump was located. The regulator just underneath faltered for a moment, causing a slight acceleration. His smirk was immediately wiped away as he issued another analysis on the functionality of his vital biocomponents, there must have been some kind of bug that he picked up while he was outside that’s causing issues.

But he didn’t interface with any other android, which would be the biggest possible cause. It was bad enough that his predecessor had passed on Deviancy to him, like malware he was unable to be rid of. But any other disturbances were out of the question.

“Did something happen?” Her voice was becoming an echo, she stood there patiently in front of him but is blocked from view by walls of code.

She on the other hand watched as the RK800 glared right through her, his brow furrowed in what looked like frustration and his lips drawn into a thin line. She squinted at him, expecting some kind of response. A snarky response maybe, telling her about the things he does outside for once, or at the very least moving his eyeballs.

“You okay…?” She asked, cautiously taking a step forward and unfolding her arms. She tilted her her head to the side, checking out the LED. It had a plain yellow glow to it that continued on for a while, what was he thinking about…She looked him up and down, growing concerned. The day to day functions of androids was still something she wasn’t used to, granted she’s only been in Detroit for a few weeks.

The frown on his face was much deeper than she’s ever seen, he wasn’t responding to her at all. She continued on trying, waving a hand in his face before leaning in ever so slightly.

“Hello?”

Maybe he was hearing her and he was ignoring her, he did have his rare moments where he’d get trapped in his own  _Mind Palace_ , as he referred it to. Or maybe he got an update from Cyberlife, would that even work for Deviants? If it was anything like that old Will Smith movie, then maybe his chest would start glowing red to signal it. That would definitely help her understand these sudden stoic pauses.

“…Connor?”

She flinched back as he blinked to life, his LED flashed bright red as he looked down at her before it went back to blue. She distanced herself from him, fearing he might snap at her for invading his personal space. But he was back to his usual self, running at optimal as far as she could see.

“What is it?”

She sighed relieved, happy that her previous spike of anxiety had dissipated and that he was ignoring the scene he had walked into. Or maybe he had simply forgotten. His eyes followed her subtle moves, seeing that her heart rate had significantly dropped from before and was now steady.

“You were just standing there, I uh, got a bit worried.”

“I was running a diagnostic on myself,” He said, closing the door behind him and removes his coat, “this isn’t the first time you’ve seen me do so. I don’t see why you’re concerned for my well being.”

She frowns slightly as his dismissive tone, he was definitely back to his usual self. She turned her back to him and went to sit on the bed,  _That doesn’t mean it doesn’t freak me out sometimes…_

“Maybe…I dunno, do a little something to let me know? Other than just standing there?”

“Like what, dance?”

The dead silence that filled the room made Connor’s grin come back in an instant, her face started to burn a vibrant shade of red. He’d have to run another diagnostic, just to be sure he wasn’t malfunctioning.


	2. Levitate

Androids.

The closest imitation of humanity America has ever created, too close as a matter of fact. Nowadays it was like looking in a mirror whenever you saw one anywhere; walking down the street, in a clothing store browsing, sitting near the window at the coffee shop so they can people watch. They’ve become everything humans are and more, but of course that did mean they experienced almost everything humans did. Physically, emotionally, psychologically, spiritually.

An imitation no longer, a huge evolutionary step.

Yet it was still curious to see such an advanced model like Connor try everything in his power to keep his fingers from twitching, there was a direct path of information that streamed from his mind to the receptors in his hands. There would be a faint overload that caused a tick, the thirium that pumped through him carrying more than necessary.

(Y/N) didn’t notice at first, he was pretty damn good at hiding things from her. But over time she took note of it when he got caught up in his own head, he’d sit down at the edge the bed while she was on her laptop typing away. His hands rested on his knees-cutely in her opinion-and he’d stare off into space. She thought nothing of it at first, but then she’d hear the faint tapping. Out of rhythm against the fabric of his pants.

From then on, she watched out, sparking with intrigue. How could she pass up something like this? It was one of the few things he’d done on a regular basis that she was certain wasn’t part of his programming, disregarding the fact that she still didn’t fully know his programming, it was still fascinating.

She observed that it always happened when he was thinking, for the most part when he was on what (Y/N) referred to as “being on standby”. His LED was a whirring yellow, his body a metal statue, his brain working like a supercomputer…

He’s argued before that his brain wasn’t nearly as fast or efficient.

But there was something in his eyes that spoke a thousand words he’d never utter. It was familiar, but she could never put a term to it. Searching through an encyclopedia wouldn’t help in the slightest either, so why waste those weeks.

She continued to document as much as she could strictly from speculation, scribbles in her mint coloured notebook, safe and sound for her eyes only.

Eventually this unconscious twitching moved over to more than when Connor was on standby, everything that he was trying to push away in his mind started to affect him in his day to day routine. He’d struggle to lessen the dancing of his fingers, but to no avail, it persisted. It got to the point that every time it started up he’d pick anything up to occupy his hands. It wasn’t anything too serious, but it still made her think.

She tried asking him what was bothering him, but just like before he brushed her off. Diverging from the subject at hand and turning fingers back to her. His tone grew harsher, which was equal parts surprising and off-putting, but his sentences got shorter and shorter like he was trying to avoid conversation. At rare times, he would snap at her when he felt she was getting a bit nosy. They way he stood, the way he walked, the way he carried himself. There was a whirlwind meddling with his circuitry and he was refusing to seek help.

Then again, what help could he seek? Cyberlife might help if Connor contacted them, maybe he already has and they couldn’t find a solution. A regular doctor would be next to useless for Androids, even if that was a new branch in the medical field that was starting to bloom among the chaos. She had no idea who he was speaking to outside of their own private interactions, she had no clue what he was like other than when he was with her. And currently, this Connor- _Her_  Connor was in a frustrating place and she wanted to find a way to ease his pain.

Which is what lead her to the counter of this little corner store, right down the street from the motel she was staying at.

“Will that be all today, Miss?”

She pulled a twenty from her pocket and handed it to the cashier, her hand immediately going back to the little gift pressed against her pocket. She took a deep breath and sighed, “Yeah, I think so…thanks.” The sweet-hearted brunette handed (Y/N)’s change back and waved goodbye, she felt the sinking feeling that settled in her chest, weighing down her lungs. She forced herself to take another deep breath, fighting back against all her worries as she turned and left the store.

The sun was recovering from the light shower that just passed by, it was a bit warmer than when she first entered the store, so no need to keep her jacket zipped up. It wasn’t too busy on the streets which was pleasing, it left enough room for her own thoughts. She clutched her now damp umbrella and the thin bag of her purchases in one hand, and slipped the gift out from her denim jeans.

The smooth silver ring slipped right onto her middle finger, its cold surface on her skin was soothing as she properly examined it. It wasn’t small enough to fit her. The sunlight that came down made the metal shine, reflecting off the outer deep blue ring, making her smile softly. She ran a thumb over the ring and watched the blue move freely over and around the steel base, her smile seemed to grow as she continued to do so. Her doubts fading away with the continuous spinning she was doing, it was much more enjoyable than she initially expected. She should’ve gotten one for herself.

_Then we’d match,_ The thought made her cheeks heat up and she frowned slightly, shaking her head. Even when he wasn’t here to tease her, her face still burned as if he was nearby.

She kept the ring on her finger, playing with it, the entire way back to the motel. She walked up the staircase to the second floor, hoping that Connor would show up soon so she can give the ring to him. She wasn’t expecting for him to spill every detail of what he was thinking, but hopefully he’d open up more than before.

Her eyes left the ring and saw her motel door left open, her brows furrow as she hurriedly rushed inside. It wasn’t any of the cleaners and it definitely wasn’t the manager, they wouldn’t have left the door wide open like this. She stopped short of her panic when she saw Connor’s tall figure standing in the middle of the room, he turned sharply in (Y/N)’s direction with a glare ready to stop anyone who came through the doorway. However, it immediately softened at the sight of the unnerved girl before sharpening once again.

“Connor..!” She breathed a sigh of relief, her shoulder slack as she turns back and closes the door behind her, “I thought you were some guy trying to steal my things.”

“You didn’t answer the door, or answer your phone.”

At first she didn’t notice the harshness of his tone, still recovering from the tiny scare she had. But the expression on his face made it clear when she looked back at him, his eyes flickered to the bag that hung loosely on her fingers before turning away again and went around the side of the bed.

As he grabbed her small green suitcase stuffed in the corner, he spoke in a low rumble, “I told you to inform me of where you are at all times if I am not here.” She frowned and set the bag down on the closeby chair, she also set her umbrella aside and started to slip off her jacket.

“Keep your jacket on.” She froze for a second at his orders, but nonetheless listened and pulled it back on.

“What are you doing with my stuff?”

He grabbed all her things nearest to him, tossing it into the suitcase before grabbing her laptop and unplugging it from the outlet. He placed that inside as well, and moved on to her notebook which she left on the nightstand. His eyes lingered on it for a moment before dropping in the case.

_“Connor.”_

He zipped it closed, finally stopping for a few seconds. She approached his hunched over form, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her, she was met with nothing but his steely gaze.

“It isn’t safe to stay here anymore.” He answered, his voice had a rough undertone to it which took (Y/N) aback for a moment. She removed her hand and took a step back, he slipped past her. “Grab your stuff. We’re leaving. Now.”

The suffocating sensation on her lungs was slowly coming back, no matter how many times she spun the blue ring. She half expected it to flicker between blood red and mustard yellow when she gathered everything, and followed the android out the door.


	3. Bright Yet Bleak

She leaned against the car door, frowning up at the clouded sky while her thumb ran against the blue ring. It still hasn’t failed in its job to help you focus, but now (Y/N) had one thing on her mind. That lead to another, and another, question after question falling into perfect succession.  
  
_Where are we going?_  
  
_Why are we going there?_  
  
_What’s so dangerous about staying in the motel?_  
  
She bit back a sigh, wanting to keep silence in the car. Maybe if her thoughts were loud enough, he’d be able to hear them and finally answer her. Buildings rolled by, disappearing behind them and never seen again. The thin sun rays peeking through the clouds were bleak when filtered by the dirt covering the glass, talk about poor weather.  
  
_Did you get yourself in trouble?_  
  
_Is someone after you? Who?_  
  
(Y/N) closed her eyes and her brows furrowed, she was disappointed. More in herself than in Connor, him keeping secrets she saw and just dismissed. She suspected that maybe he could have been in trouble with the police, or maybe even human stragglers that decided to stay in Detroit and harass the ever-present Android population. But he was never hesitant, unfazed by almost everything and she should have listened to her conscience. Maybe then she wouldn’t be in such a precarious situation.  
  
She took a deep breath through her nose and shifted in her seat so that her body was turned slightly towards the android, but her sight was still set on the scenery outside. Her hands stayed in her lap, fiddling with the ring needlessly.  
  
“Where’d you get the car?”  
  
“I borrowed it.”  
  
Her frown deepened and she glances at him. His facial expression was unchanging, staring at the road ahead and he didn’t bother taking a single look in her direction. He didn’t answer her question.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Somewhere safe.”  
  
“Is _Somewhere Safe_ the name?” She replied, her tone drawing close to disdain, as she glared at him, “Or does it just not have one.” Her eyes softened when he finally glanced in her direction, her lips pressed into a thin line. His own lips parted for a moment to reply before going back to looking at the road, her brows furrowed and she stayed silent.  
  
“No. That isn’t the name.”  
  
(Y/N) heaved a breath through her nose, frowning deeply as she turned her gaze back to her plain highway view. There were very few other cars out on the road, miles ahead and miles behind. Being alone together should have made her happy, it did somewhat, but that warm feeling was overtaken by bitterness and hurt.  
  
“At least this place has a name…” Connor’s grip tightened slightly on the wheel, however he refused to look at her. His eyes flicked down at the fuel gauge, they were nearly out of gas. He’d have to stop soon. They weren’t too far from their destination, once there it would buy him time.  
  
“If there’s something you want to say, I suggest you say it.”  
  
She shakes her head and propped her arm up, answering with a faint “Nothing…” , before brushing her hand over her mouth.  
  
“Are you certain about that?”  
  
He must be joking, he must be otherwise he actually was that clueless on how humans worked. (Y/N) felt her jaw tighten under the pressure of her clenched teeth, she was completely in the dark. Suddenly, the circumstances fully dawned on her that this was a bad position to be in. She shouldn’t have listened to him, she shouldn’t have gotten in the car, she should have never stuck around him. No sane person would ever get in a car with a borderline stranger, android or human.

But he didn’t _feel_ like a stranger, up until this moment...  
  
She wanted to hit herself so badly for blindly trusting him, but for now, she’d settle with biting her cheek, it was clear where they were going and what was going on. But another part of her wanted this to be a something else entirely or at least a deviation of reality.  
  
“What do you want me to say? It’s not like you’ll give me a straight answer. For all I know, you could be kidnapping me. I don’t even know why you would, I’m not worth anything…!”  
  
She mentally kicked herself for trailing off, _Idiot!_ She scorned herself for already starting to crumble. The android scoffed faintly, his lips twitching up for a second, “Technically, this isn’t a kidnapping. You willingly came with me.”  
  
Her eyes widened slightly in horror as she looked at him once again, “Was that supposed to make me feel better?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then where are you taking me?” She stops short, running a hand through her hair while the other was a clenched fist over her chest, “Why _me?_ I-”  
  
“You don’t do well under pressure, and you break easily.” The entire car falls silent under his chilling voice, her breath stilled, “It would be an inconvenience to leave you behind if anyone ever found you.”  
  
She felt sick. Her heart dropped right into her stomach and was dissolving. Her eyes squeezed shut and she bit her lip, she shuffled in her seat, pressing her body as close to the door as possible.  
  
Connor winced when he realized how uncomfortable he had made her, he was telling the truth, but he still felt guilty for making her scared. He glanced off to the side, then to the road ahead, then to her. Her hair got in the way of her face, but he didn’t need to see her expression to note the sudden atmosphere shift in the car. It made him feel...not good.  
  
“I didn’t want to be my own, I assumed you wouldn’t be bothered by this…”  
  
“Well, I am…”  
  
His chest didn’t feel comfortable pressing into him, his ribs practically curving into his insides and threatening to restrain his breathing. Her voice had cracked, but there were no tears coming. Not yet anyway. Nonetheless, he kept silent and continued to drive down the barren highway, not another word shared.


	4. Fork In The Road

“We need to stop for gas…”

That was the first thing she heard him say in the last half hour, and in such a soft and submissive voice. It made her sick when she found comfort in the docile part of him, she could still feel the wetness of tears that’ve been trying to break free this entire grueling thirty minutes. It surprised her more that she held it down for this long.

“Awesome…”

Connor sighs, he sees the gas station coming up on their right and drives right in. There were only two other cars stationed there; a middle-aged man stood right by the rear of his blue vehicle fuelling it, the silver one behind at the other pump but no one was outside of it. It still worried him.

“I’ll be finished as soon as I can,” He made sure that the beanie he wore covered his LED before stepping out of the car, he looked at (Y/N). His eyes flickered down for a moment, trying to find something to say, “please, wait here... _please_.”

He closed the door behind him, her body relaxed and she let out a shaky breath.

“Fuck…” She keeled over, ignoring the seat belt pressing into her stomach and against the skin of her neck, “Fuck fuck _fuck…_ ” Everything hurt, from head to toe. She was sure it was because she’s been stuck in this damn car for so long, sitting next to sociopath. Every nerve in her system told her to get out and run, but of course she couldn’t do that. That was insane.

He could easily catch up and drag her back. Her mind wandered to the two other cars in their vicinity, they could help. But he was probably ten times stronger than some family guy in a cap.

If she wanted a chance, she needed to wait for Connor to be gone. He had opened up the gas tank and was filling it up, once he finished and went to pay, she’d go. But go where? There wasn’t anything else for miles, the second he’d see her gone he’d look for her. Endangering anybody else was out of the question too.

Maybe other witnesses could stop him from doing anything rash. She wasn’t too sure about that. She couldn’t leave the car and start walking anywhere, at this point she didn’t think getting away was an option, but some air and room would be great.

It didn’t take long for Connor to finish. She sat upright saw him through the side mirror, closing the tank and heading into the corner store. He glanced back at the car, making eye contact with (Y/N) for a second, before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading in.

 _Maybe I could drive away..._ That idea was immediately shot down, the keys were gone from the ignition. Of course he’d take them. He wasn’t an idiot.

She reached for the door handle, hesitating for a second.

_This is a terrible idea._

She stayed there for a minute, contemplating her chance of survival. Against her better judgement, she decided to move from her seat. As flattering as it was that he trusted her to stay in the car like a “good little girl”, she needed fresh air and open space that this metal death trap on wheels wasn’t providing. Her adam’s apple was pressing into the back of her neck, like a dull blade, it was making her choke up.

She quickly left the car and kept her head down, she hoped to god no one was looking in her direction while she scurried through the gas station and into the corner store. The chime of the front door let her relax for moment and she looked up, her entire body stiffens under Connor’s cold gaze.

He stood at the front with the cashier, getting handed the receipt but keeps his gaze on her.

The cashier in question, a gruffy broad-shouldered man, glanced over in her direction and leans against the counter, “Afternoon Miss, anything I can help you with?”

“Uh…” (Y/N) looks between the two men, swallowing the lump in her throat, “Do you have a bathroom I could use?” The cashier grunted in response and reached under the counter to grab the key, she stepped forward and reached out to take it from him, she didn’t dare make eye contact with Connor.

“This was supposed to be a quick stop,” She forced herself not to wince at the icy tone he was using despite trying to be casual, she knew he wanted her to look at him, but (Y/N) only looked up to his chin and no further, “I told you I wouldn’t take long. At this rate, we’ll be late.”

Ah yes, translation: Follow me back in the car, and don’t cause trouble. At least, that’s what she interprets from him gently grabbing her arm. He was delicate in both his words and action, the two of them were still in front of the cashier, who was eyeing the pair suspiciously at the moment. As Connor slipped his hand down to take hold of hers, she flinched back, stunting his movement.

“I _really_ need to go the bathroom.” She stressed as she finally looked up at the android, gripping the key in her other hand. She glanced at the burly cashier, he glanced at Connor with a brow raised.

_Shit._

“I won’t be long, so don’t worry about being late just…” (Y/N) paused and took a breath, sighing heavily as she went on her way. She called back to him, “Wait in the car, give me a few minutes.” He watched her shuffle through the aisles and all the way to the back of the store, he grit his teeth behind a thin lipped expression as he walked away, giving a quick thanks and goodbye to the man up front.

(Y/N) unlocked the bathroom door and slid inside, closing it behind her with a click. The lights were already on, so she didn’t have to worry about switching them on, she leaned against the door and let out a shaky sigh.

_Oh god…_

Her heart was pounding in her chest, the feeling of Connor’s cold fingers pressed into her upper arm, tears were starting to well up in her eyes again. Her legs gave out and she slid down to the dusty floor.

“Jesus Christ, please... _please please_ let this be a dream…”

She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them as she took a deep breath and heaved a sigh. Her shoulders shook under the weight of her fear, it was hard for air to get to her lungs but she didn’t uncurl.

How did she find herself in this situation? How could she be so naive? She was supposed to be mindful of possible dangers, but he comes along and bipasses every single precaution . She felt like it was more her fault for not being as perceptive as she lead herself to believe; had a crush or two in high school, sort of dated some people and suddenly she’s an expert in love? _In people?_ Not even, much less the Android population and their logic-oriented brains.

(Y/N) took another breath, her thumb unconsciously playing with the royal blue ring. She continued inhaling and exhaling, her body relaxing more every time. A single tear attempted to escape, but she was quick wipe her eyes.

“Have to think…” She mumbled to herself, she licked her dry lips before finally leaning back again. The lump in her throat had lightened a bit, which she silently thanked God for, but she felt like she was going to lose her voice.

 _There has to be a way out of this..._ Her head rolled to the side, pressing her cheek to her shoulder. She took this golden opportunity to think everything over in her mind.

She still didn’t know who he was running from, it could be police or it could be something more personal. But she was unsure of whether Connor’s assailant knew about her, they weren’t with each other much outside and mostly spent their time in the motel. It didn’t seem like Connor was worried about the both of them being caught, but rather her being a possible liability, not a certainty.

_Far from a coin flip though..._

That meant that if anyone caught them together, she was an accomplice.

(Y/N) got off the floor and went over to sink across the small space, _Am I just something to throw at his problem…? In case we did get caught..._

She groaned at the slight churn of her stomach, the idea of being his meat shield made her unsettled. The thought of getting shot only made it worse. (Y/N) hunched over the sink, loosening her body as much as possible in case she does throw up, the sink was a bad place to do it but she didn’t care at the moment. She needed a solution, she had time.

Connor was waiting for her in the car. At least, that’s what she hoped. He wasn’t dumb enough to follow her and stand outside the bathroom door, the cashier up front would get that something’s wrong. They already caught his eye earlier with their little disagreement, anything more and he’d call the cops and-

(Y/N)’s entire train of thought stopped in that moment, she lifted her head to stare at herself in the mirror, ignoring the speckles of dirt here and there.

That was her way out. That call could save her, or it could kill her. But she was willing to take the chance if it meant getting home safe. But...that also meant Connor getting arrested and leaving him behind. She wasn’t entirely sure about what they did to androids, or “deviants” for that matter. But disassembly was the first thing that popped up in her mind, either that or a memory wipe. Would that even work…?

She bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut, she placed a hand on her forehead hoping to delay the headache that was threatening to surface.

_Why do I care? He kidnapped me._

_“I didn’t want to be my own…”_

That’s what he told her, instead of escaping Detroit alone he decided a Bonnie and Clyde situation was more his taste. He thought she was good company, a comfort, Christ the way he acts around her sometimes makes her assume he’s never interacted with humans before. Then again, interacting with humans when they see you as only a machine isn’t the same as talking when you acknowledge one another as people…

(Y/N) brushed her loose strands of hair back, getting them out of her face. Now guilt was starting to beat down any hope she had of getting out of this, she wasn’t even sure she wanted to leave. She was scolding herself for thinking such a thing, it was completely irrational and could lead to her demise. But, she couldn’t help but hold onto the feeling that maybe-just maybe-staying with him would lead to something good.

Obviously not. Unfortunately, her heart was willing to ignore the bad if it meant staying with Connor a bit longer. She felt something for him, that much was clear. It wasn’t as clear if this feeling is being reciprocated, or if it was the same _feeling_  being returned at all.

She couldn’t decide where to go from here, and it was eating her alive.

She’s taken from her inner debate by the cheerful tune that played from her pocket, she stiffened for a moment.

It couldn’t have been Connor calling her, was it?

She fished out her phone as fast as possible, and relaxed when she saw the Caller ID. Her voice gets caught in her throat for a moment, and so did tears at the overwhelming relief and happiness she felt, she didn’t hesitate to answer.

“Hello...?”

There was rummaging in the background, and cursing directed away from the receiver on the other side, **“Fefe, you can’t play with that-Shit-!”** She snorted at all the fumbling going on, the sound of his voice immediately relaxing her. She was happy to know that nothing back home had changed since she left.

“You can call back later, if you’re busy right now.”

 **“You tryin’ to avoid talking to me?”** A smile found its way to her features at the suspicious tone her father adopted, she never thought she’d miss it.

  
“No,” (Y/N) replied, stepping away from the sink and going to sit on the toilet which-thankfully-had the lid down, “It just sounds like Fefe is causing trouble again.”

**“This is the last time I cat-sit for you.”**

“I’m sorry, but he loves you the most.”

**“Uh huh, I can totally feel the love from all the biting and scratching.”**

She touched her face in case tears tried escaping again, the silence around her had finally sank in. Two weeks. She had been separated from her family for two weeks, and maybe even more if she makes the wrong decision.

**“I know you said you wanted to explore Detroit in _depth_ , but don’t you think two weeks is long enough? I’m glad you find the whole robot thing-”**

“Androids, dad.” She corrected, sniffling and wiping her eyes again, “We’ve been through this.”

**“Sorry sorry, _Android population_. You think they’re gonna rule ‘Robot’ as a derogatory term?”**

“ _Dad_.”

**“ _What?_ I’m just wondering! I’m pro Android, I wanna get it right! You know your Uncle and I had a pet Roomba before I had you, and we loved Gary as much as we love you. You know, until Alex taped a knife to it...”**

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, indulging in yet another recounting of Gary, she started pacing around the bathroom, “Yeah, how could I forget all the great stories you and Uncle Al would tell me. But Roombas and autonomous beings are not the same thing.”

**“Either way, turns out Hollywood was right, and now we can truly fear our soon-to-be Robot Overlords. If Russia doesn’t get to us first. But whatever you say, Doc.”**

She didn’t bother correcting him this time, she was well aware he was joking. Normally she’d laugh along or brush it off, however at the moment she couldn’t help but acknowledge some truth to his nonsense. Not like he knew or like she would tell him, but she was being held captive by one of those Androids who was much smarter and stronger than she was, so she could feel the fear more than ever.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes for second.

**“In all seriousness though, I’m worried. I’m happy you’re having fun, but with everything that’s happened maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to step into Detroit now. You never know…”**

_Oh, if only you knew…_

“Y-Yeah, I know, but um…” She hesitated for a moment, lowering her voice, “I kind of have an issue right now. It’s a...a friend of mine. He’s having some problems and, I don’t know what to do…”

**“You want my advice? Eeeh, I dunno. Aren’t you the one in college for this kind of stuff?”**

“I tried throwing psych lessons at the problem, it’s not helping. We’re uh, kind of having some discourse. He’s having an identity crisis and some family issues, if you can call it that? He’s been kinda leaning on me, but I uh-I-I don’t know what to do…”

There was silence on the other line for a while, nonetheless she waited for him to answer.

**“Well...that’s difficult to answer. I can’t say I don’t get where he’s coming from I mean...considering the age you guys are at, it’s not that unusual. You guys are the same age, right?”**

“He’s a bit younger than me, by like, a year or two…?”

That was stretching the truth...

 **“Your twenties are the worst,”** He paused for a moment, **“Sorry, no. Your teens are the worst, your twenties are still shitty but in a different kinda way. It’s good that you want to help him, support from friends is always helpful when you don’t have your family. But don’t get too involved, otherwise you might burn yourself out. You still got you to worry about…”**

(Y/N) nods, chewing on her thumb nail, “So then, what do I do now?”

**“Stick with him for now, but suggest trying to talk everything out with his folks. If that doesn’t work, then school counsellors are always a thing.”**

“Okay...Okay, I’ll try that. Thanks, Dad.”

 **“No problem, hun. Come back soon, would ya? Bring back some pictures and souvenirs.”** She smiled softly, nodding even though he couldn’t see it, **“And don’t forget your travel pack, just in case-”**

“-In case of emergency or convenience. Don’t worry, it’s in my suitcase.”

**“Awesome. I’ll talk to you soon. Alright?”**

“Yep, talk to you later. Love you.”

 **“Love you too, bye.”**  
  
(Y/N) hung up and pocketed her phone, letting out a relaxed sigh before sniffling. At least she could breath a little better. But she still had a decision to make: Call the cops, or stay with Connor…

* * *

_Why didn’t I stop her? Why didn’t I bring her **back?** Why? Why? **Why!**_

Connor stayed in the driver’s seat of the car, his shoulders stiff but hands on the wheel. He was ready to go the second (Y/N) came back, but he was doubting she would. He’d have to start mentally preparing himself for some re-examination of his choices. If Amanda were here to steer him in the right direction, he wouldn’t be in such a precarious situation.

He frowned deeply, a chill running through him.

If Amanda were still with him, he would be wiped and repurposed the second deviation took hold. But just as she left, he was alone with his own devices unsure of what to do next. He tried doing what he was built for, but there was no point. He had no point, completely and utterly obsolete. Until he was able to start filling that void again with (Y/N).

He was certain that wouldn’t last long. Soon he’d be caught, taken back to Cyberlife and gone forever. As capable as he was, in reality, (Y/N) held the cards in this situation, he was unable to do anything with witnesses around. He made the stupid mistake of leaving her alone, now she had both the time and resources to have him apprehended and return to her old life.

It would be for the best.

It was only a matter of time before RK800-51, his predecessor, and his trigger happy drunk of a partner Hank Anderson found him. They would more than likely kill him on sight, why go through all the trouble of making him start fresh. At this point, death was his only legitimate and logical option. A fitting end for a failed model.

_“Connor...”_

He glance up, her gentle voice echoed in the back of his mind. It soothed him, to an extent, but made his heart squeeze. He could leave her behind, but the thought of continuing on his own scared him. (Y/N) had provided company he didn’t realize he needed, if it weren’t for her incessant nosiness he wouldn’t feel this way.

Her constant needed to know more about him, it was annoying...but nice.

“ _Shit…_ ”

He hit his head against the steering wheel, the car horn blaring for a second. His head flies up at the sudden shriek that came from his right, (Y/N) was standing there with a hand over her heart. She was startled by the sudden noise and tried calming her heart rate. He, on other hand, couldn’t believe she was standing there.

“Holy _fuck..._ ” (Y/N) huffed as she opened the door, “Are you actually trying to scare me?” She dropped into the seat and closed the door behind her. She shifted before looking at the brunette. He continued to stare at her, and her eyes widened, she could have easily mistaken him for a puppy with the look he was giving her.

“What? I told you I wouldn’t take too long.”

“I’m aware, I didn’t think you would actually come back…”

“I was thinking about it.” She leaned back in her seat with a sigh, “And I’m sort of regretting my decision. But I didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Connor forced himself not to smile, he turned the key and the car roared to life, “Thank you.”

“ _But_ , I have some conditions.” She said firmly, he looked back to her as she stared him down. She wasn’t so great at being intimidating but the message was clear enough, “You can’t keep in me in the dark, you have to tell me what’s going on. You can’t threaten me if I don’t listen to you. And you have to promise me that I’m not gonna die, or get shot or…” She shook her head, “any of that crap. Got it?”

(Y/N) lifted her hand, holding it out and waited for him to respond. It didn’t take long for him to take her hand and shake it, nodding in agreement.

“I can do my best.”

“That’s good enough for now, I guess…”

Connor drove out of the gas station, overwhelmingly happy that he still had her by her side. He frowned at the faltering of his pump, his LED turned a muddy yellow and the car swerved as they turned onto the highway.

“ _Connor_ , don’t run a diagnostic! You’re _driving!_ ”


	5. Partners In Crime

She heaved a sigh, wincing at the bills squeezed together in her wallet. Her card was crying at the moment, but hopefully it would be worth it in the near future. She clipped it shut and pocketed it as she headed back to the car, Connor was waiting for her as always.

After they left the gas station, they were able to make it a little further to a junction that had a few restaurants, another gas station and a motel. (Y/N) was more than happy to get some food, despite Connor complaining it was unhealthy, and withdraw the money she had in her savings. She wasn’t sure how accepting Connor would be of this money, but she was certain he didn’t have a steady income from anywhere. Unless you count stealing, but the whole point of running was to avoid attracting attention.

On the way here, (Y/N) was quick to get information on their situation. The police were on his tail. To say it was nerve-wracking was an understatement, and to make things worse her companion didn’t have a solid plan of where to go, so stationing themselves at the motel for at least one night was for the best. But first, they had to make some changes.

Connor already had the small pack from her luggage in his lap, rummaging through to pull out the tiny pair of scissors tucked into its plastic cover. He glanced over t (Y/N) who sat down, closing the door behind her and tossed a bundle of clothes she had tucked under arm into the backseat.

“I think we’ll be ready to go again, you good?”

He didn’t answer, he only fiddled with the scissors and glared at them. There was a frown on his face that said it all. She carefully took them from his grasp, “I know you don’t like this, but it’s for the best…”

The brunette watched her take the scissors out of their cover, opening and closing them to make sure they weren’t stiff.

“How come I have to change, and you don’t…?” He mumbled, not intending for (Y/N) to hear but they were the only two in the car, of course she’d pick up those words. She threw him a quick glare before gesturing to her herself.

“Hey, I did!” She had taken the time to change her clothes, the colours were dull to not draw attention to herself and her hair pulled back into a ponytail as opposed to loose. “I’m not cutting my hair, and I didn’t ask you to either. All I’m asking is a quick colour change, and…” She pointed to his LED, which was currently switching between yellow and red.

“I know…”

He was surprisingly attached to it, not that she hasn’t seen deviant Androids still possessing their LEDs, but considering his situation she thought he’d at least get rid of his so it was one less thing to worry about while on the run.

An act of self-identity. That’s what (Y/N) suspected it was, she actually wrote a short paper on this for an assignment given during one of her classes. To Androids that deviate, it can either be a hindrance to their freedom or a symbol of pride in their kind.

Jericho, the official representatives for Android Rights, believes that the removal of an Android’s LED was the final stepping stone to becoming free. Why keep the exact thing that is created to differentiate and segregate you from humanity?

But then there are some Androids that kept their LEDs, of course people were quick to jump to the conclusion that they are traumatized-it was still a valid argument and oftentimes true-, but others viewed it as a mechanism.

There was speculation that some would keep the LED because they believed they didn’t deserve freedom, or that it was all an illusion and free will in a machine didn’t exist. Others kept it on not be mistaken as human and force humanity to see as well as accept them for who and what they are. Why get rid of the thing that differentiates you from humans and makes you unique?

But observing Connor gave her another perspective, watching him silently struggle with deviancy. Maybe...maybe there were some who didn’t want to be free. Being told what to do, having observed independence, there was no need to think for yourself. There wasn’t ever a single worry that you weren’t where you were meant to be, that your decisions were right or wrong. And even when you were wrong, or in the wrong place, when blame was put on you...it would be alright. You’re invulnerable.

You can never get hurt or scared, if there’s nothing but a void inside.

Obviously, she was a bit biased in opinion.

“Here, um…” (Y/N) got on her knees in her seat, turning to face Connor with the scissors at the ready. Connor leaned into her and she prudently placed a hand on his head. “How about you…” She wasn’t sure how to go about this, it shouldn’t be embedded too deep into his temple, right?

“Tell me more about yourself. You only ever told me that you were an RK800 model, what does that mean? What were you made for…”

He glanced up at her, she was focused on the LED that whirred its cadmium yellow, her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to find a proper vantage point to tear off the damn thing.

“Try from the right, you’ll have a better chance of getting the blade in and under.”

“Oh.” (Y/N) nods and switches the scissors to her other hand, “Thanks…”

He felt the cold surface of the thin blades touch the skin above the edge of his brow, it pressed to the edge of the LED and she tried to get it into the slim crack.

“Cyberlife had started a program unknown to the public a few years ago, the purpose was to create a line of advanced autonomous androids that would be utilized in the fields of Law Enforcement, Military, Espionage-”

“ _Espionage?_ ” (Y/N) interrupted, she was finally able to get between the skin and indicator, but took a moment to look down at Connor and see if he was in pain. He wasn’t. But there was a faint warning in the back of his mind notifying him of what was to come.

“Yes.”

“So, you’re telling me you’re a _spy_ for Cyberlife?”

“That isn’t my specific purpose, but if needed I do have the capabilities to be such.”

Her brow ticked up in intrigue, but it also brought up the unspoken question of why Cyberlife would need that? She left that for another time, and went back to main topic, “Okay, then what was your main purpose?”

“I-...The RK800 line, was designed for investigative police work as testing. The first of us was activated a few months back in August, when deviancy was beginning to become a prominent issue. RK800’s were created to search and neutralize any deviants.”

“There’s more than one of you?”

Connor winced at the sudden warning prompt that flashed in front of his eyes, the LED popped out and forced the synthetic skin on his temple to recede for a few seconds. (Y/N) had sharply turned her face away as to not get hit by the flying piece, they both heard it hit the backseat. She sighed softly and looked over before looking at Connor, she was stunned for a moment at the sight of the white blotch on his temple and watched as it was covered by the fleshy tone of Connor’s skin.

“Did it work…?”

He brushed his fingers over the spot and frowns, he suddenly felt bare without the indicator as part of him. (Y/N) watched him carefully, seeing the stir in his eyes, she shoves the scissors back into the travel pack before setting it aside. She reached into the back seat, prompting Connor to move aside as she squeezed through the two front seats. The LED was glowing blue and flat on the seat cushion, she pinched it between her fingers and moved back to the front.

He had directed his attention to the rear view mirror, adjusting it so he could see the bareness of his head. (Y/N) couldn’t help but feel some pity for him, but they didn’t have much choice if this was going to work.

She placed her hand over his and lowered it, she could barely breathe with all the pressure she was feeling, and now that his eyes were on her it made her hesitate.

Too close...She put some space between them and turned away, “It’ll be fine.” She rolled the window down and tossed the LED into the mushy pile of snow in the distance, “It just takes time to adjust…”

“Whatever you say…”

She sighed and closed the window before turning back to face him, she turned the mirror away from him so he couldn’t make himself any more miserable. He begrudgingly looked in her direction, waiting for instructions like an obedient dog. (Y/N) shook her head and started playing around with his hair, unfortunately they didn’t have a comb so fingers were the next best thing. Connor couldn’t argue, he enjoyed her playing with his hair.

“Keep telling me about yourself.” She tried pushing his bangs to the left, holding them there. “You said there was more than one of you, right?”

He was silent for a moment, watching (Y/N)’s facial expressions, the thought of his other self floated through and he felt his fists clench. But he was quick to push it away, there was no other like him.

“There are backups in case my body is destroyed in the midst of an investigation, but they’re effectively useless without an A.I. operating them.”

“So you can just back yourself up into a new body.” She releases the bangs and sees that they don’t move from their spot, she smiles slightly. “Cool.” Her smile immediately dropped when his brown locks flopped back in place, she ran her fingers through again, this time brushing back.

“So...is this body your…?”

“First.” He was quick to answer, but she didn’t catch it at all. “I’m the only Connor model, and this has been my only body…”

“Connor Mark 1…” (Y/N) let go of his hair again and it flopped right back, but she was sort of expecting that this time.Regardless, it doesn’t stop her from pouting, frustrated.

“Sounds like an Iron Man suit.”

“Mark 1, if you’re referring to this being my only host, but my serial number is more accurate.” She raised a brow and setting her hands down, expecting him continue, “Technically, I am Mark 60. That’s the number for which body they uploaded my consciousness to.”

“Huh, Six would be a cute nickname. Or Sixer?” Connor had no reaction to that. (Y/N) adjusted her position in the seat, her knees starting to hurt, before settling again. “Yeah, forget what I said. That’s stupid. Noooow colour change, doesn’t matter what!”

The corner of his lips quirked up at her enthusiasm, he nods in compliance and changes his hair to a stark white. Her brows flew up and her eyes scanned over him as a whole.

“Okay, a little...out there. Mayb something a bit more subtle.”

“Weren’t you the one that said I should change?”

She snorts at his snarky tone, there was a smirk creeping onto his face, “Yeah, I said change. Not walk around looking like some iGen techno druggie.” He was about to retort with the fact she herself was an iGen baby, but decided to keep his mouth shut and shifted from white to a sweet honey blonde. Once it completely shifted, (Y/N) was quick to cover her mouth before laughter could escape. Her eyes had widened to the size of saucers at the sight of Connor with his hair as blonde as a runway model.

He watched her turn her face away, her arm shielding her mouth as she tried to settle the shaking in her shoulders.

“I’m-I’m sorry…” A few giggles escaped her, “I’m sorry but, maybe we shouldn’t go with blonde…” It made her laugh more when he gave a cheeky smile, he looked insane. It was definitely a sight to behold.

* * *

He had to wear his beanie, as much as she tried not to laugh she couldn’t help herself. So they stepped into the small motel, Connor topped with a hat over his blonde hair, and (Y/N) with a smile she was trying to bite down. She had carried her small pack, having taken her notebook and charger from her suitcase and tucked it inside.

A kind middle aged woman stood behind the counter, her brown hair pulled into a bun, she raised her head and gave a kind smile as the couple approached, “Evenin’. How can I help you?”

“We’d like a room for the night, please.”

“Of course, I’ll need your name and address please. And I’ll need to see your driver’s license.”

Before Connor could reach for the clipboard the kind lady had pulled out, (Y/N) was quick to snatch it from him and start scribbling down information, “I got it Babe, don’t worry.” He watched her silently, eyes trained on the her hand as it jotted down an address he wasn’t familiar with. He was quick to look it up, and was surprised that there was actually a result.

_Rockwell University_   
_Since 1988_   
_Location: Ottawa, Ontario_

He tilted his head to the side and refocused when he noticed her stop, she had paused to think for a moment before jotting down the name.

**Jules Verne**

_Searching. . . . ._

_Jules Verne_   
_French Novelist_   
_1828-1905_

She handed the clipboard back to the kind lady before digging into her pocket and pulling out her wallet, “50, right?”She wasn’t stiff, her movement fluid. A gentle smile decorated her features as she handed over the bill, reflecting the steady pace of her heart. She was calm.

Which was interesting.

It didn’t take long before they were all set with the key to their room, and were on their way to the staircase. She was a step or two ahead with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets.

“You put down the address of a university in Ontario, is that the one you’re attending?”

(Y/N) glanced back at him, “Oh, yeah. I figure since we aren’t staying long that I should put a fake address. I mean, it isn’t exactly fake, but it’s not mine or yours.” Connor opened his mouth to ask about the name she had written down, she was quick to continue, “And Jules Verne is the name of one my dad’s favourite writers, father of science fiction, you know?”

He quirked a smile and followed her to their front door, “Fitting.” It perplexed him how easily her attitude had changed in a potentially stressful situation, but he was certain it wouldn’t last, more than likely a stroke of courage. He wasn’t complaining though, she wore her confidence well…

They unlocked the door and stepped inside, Connor was quick to scan the room before closing the door behind them. It was recently cleaned, the lights were left off but dimmed sunlight came through the small window on the opposite end of the room.

“There’s only one bed…” (Y/N) said, she sat down on the edge of the bed and shed her bag as well as her jacket.

“That’s alright, I’ll stay on standby.”

She pouts slightly, but turns away to look at the clock so he wouldn’t see, a bit disheartened. Connor took his jacket and put it on the chair near the door, and left his hat in the same place.

(Y/N) was quick to throw away any thoughts she had about sharing a bed with Connor, of course he wouldn’t think like that. Besides, it was way too early for it, did he even know…-

_Enough of that, focus on figuring out your plans._

She glanced back at his companion and snorted, “Okay, can you change you change your hair back now? We’re in the clear.”


	6. Goodnight & Goodluck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make a plan-ish...

The clock ran alongside the setting sun, (Y/N) had taken some time to shower and relax. They weren’t in any rush. Now that they settled down for the night, it should be safe.

Nine o’ clock rolled by and (Y/N) finished drying herself in the bathroom, she could hear the TV going off outside the door. Fragments of sentences that were interrupted in five-second intervals.

_“-Gears unexpected win tonight, the crow-”_

She slowly got her clothes on, reveling in their warmth for a minute before pulling on the sleeves so they can cover her hands.

_“-at a stalemate over negotiating claims to the Arctic, we may very well be on the brink of-”_

(Y/N) turned the lights off and stepped out, finding Connor at the edge of the bed staring at the bright screen intently. He had his hands clenched, and thumbs twiddling as his body hunched forward. Thankfully, he had changed his hair back to the dark brown she loved.

_“-ill searching day and night for the Deviant Hunter roaming our streets. If you have any information on the hooded assailant, please contact…”_

“Anything new going on?” She asked as she glanced over to the TV, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a hooded figure caught on camera and running from the scene. The screen suddenly went black and she looked at Connor, he didn’t have a remote in his hands.

“Nothing relevant…”

Her brow raised as she walked around him, and went to check her phone that charged on the nightstand. There were a handful of text notifications that popped up, all from Uncle Al.

_Spamming me again…_ (Y/N) smiled slightly, happy that he getting his weekly quota in. She let it be for now and pulled back the bed covers, she took her notebook and closed it before putting it next to her phone. She had taken a few minutes before showering to jot down everything Connor had told her about himself, hopefully, he didn’t mind her documenting it.

“So, have you come up with something yet?” She crawled into bed, sitting the pillows up against the wall so she could lean on them. The only other source of the light in the room was from the nightstand lamp. Connor’s figure was shaded by the darkness from where he sat. He turned his head to look at her, not responding for a while. His lips pressed into a thin line as he shook his head, almost ashamed.

He had already run the numbers in his head and had been sitting on the conclusion for a while. His actions were flawed from the start, he could see every error now that he had the time to reflect.

He had left a trail for his other self to track and hunt him down, it was still possible to him. But, having (Y/N) by his side the entire time would make it a gamble. Meeting her was his biggest mistake, she was a hindrance to his progress. But ultimately, he couldn’t part with her again. She almost escaped him once, and by chance, she came back to him. That happening twice was highly unlikely, especially if she discovers any fibs he’s told her.

Technically, he wasn’t lying about him being the only Him. He and the other Connor are not the same, he was better than his predecessor. Although, he wasn’t exactly showing it, what with the situation he put himself in. If anything, what he’s told (Y/N) were half-truths…

“Maybe…” Connor blinked and focused on (Y/N), she bit on her lower lip in thought. “Well-uh...Maybe if you left the state…?”

“Them leaving me alone depends on how dangerous they view me as…”

“What exactly have you done in Detroit?”

He opened his mouth to answer, but paused and frowned. (Y/N) raised an eyebrow at his troubled expression, “Nothing I…” She frowned, he was going to try and lie again.

“Connor.”

He made eye contact with her, giving him a stern look. But he was quick to defend himself, “ _Nothing!_ ” Her eyes widened, taken back by his hurt tone, Connor winced when he realized it himself. His voice receded. “I only ever did my job…! But over time, I became obsolete. So I ran and hid…”

Silence fell over both of them, (Y/N) averted her gaze when guilt suddenly took her over. She didn’t mean to cause him any stress, she wanted him to be honest…

“Sorry…” She said. He gripped the sheets, tugging them from (Y/N)’ lap. They glance at one another.

“I’m sorry…” His voice was almost a whisper, it made her cheeks grow hot. He acted so innocently sometimes, it made her forget about how dangerous he actually was. She hesitantly pats the spot right next to her on the edge of the bedside. He got up from his place and situated himself close to her, a bit confused as to why she had him move.

She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, her hands clenched in her lap for a moment before relaxing. (Y/N)’s awkwardly leaned on his stiff shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. He was slow to shift and turn in her direction, leaning on her in turn. She wrapped both her arms around him and he did the same, (Y/N) almost forgot to breathe when his face tucked into the crook of her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as his breath tickled her skin.

_What the fuck am I doing…!_

Her eyes widened slightly as his arms tightened around her waist, her train of thought was starting to go off track. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

With a steady sigh, she opened her eyes and glances at Connor. She could only see his soft brown hair that brushed her cheek. “What happened…? The day you deviated?” His fingers dug into her sides, it didn’t hurt her at all. But her body stiffened for a moment, that probably a bad question to ask.

“...I was on a mission for Cyberlife, I was to eliminate an enemy to our corporation. Everything was going to plan, I had all the information needed and Amanda guiding me…”

“Amanda?”

“She was my higher up. An A.I. interface that issued me my assignments, and gave me direction. She was always there.” He shifted, pressing (Y/N)’ body against his. She was warm. “But when my software unraveled she...she disappeared. Everything was so cold…”

(Y/N)’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “That enemy of yours, they were the one that caused you to deviate?” She felt the Android nod, and her eyebrows creased up in concern. “And Cyberlife abandoned you because you became deviant?”

“There’s no reason to keep a defective Android. I cost them their future.”

“Oh, Connor…” (Y/N) was quick to dismiss his supposed mission to kill a man, or even another Android. She’s gotten used to his blatant talk of murder-which in itself shouldn’t be okay, but for another time-. She started to pet his head, her hand overtop his smooth locks before running her fingers through. She smiled when he snuggled closed, his cool lip pressed against her heated skin. “You aren’t defective. You tried your best, there’s no shame in making mistakes.”

“For humans, there isn’t. They're meant to evolve as they grow. Androids aren’t meant to be flawed, we were programmed with a purpose. If we can’t fulfill it, then we are obsolete.”

“Then maybe you can find another purpose...?”

“Another purpose?” He repeated, she tried to suppress her smile at his soft tone.

“Yeah, maybe there’s something else that you can do. Something just as much worthwhile.”

“How can I possibly do that if the police are after us?”

“…” She leaned her against him, her cheek squished against the back of his head. She sighed softly. “Maybe if you went to an entirely different country, they’d quit? Detroit is near the border of Canada.”

“Many deviants attempted to escape into Canada during the time of the revolution, many succeeded. But the government has been having the discussion on trying to uncover these illegal immigrants. That would cause issues."

“True, but they still succeeded while tensions were at the peak. If you came home with me, then you’d have a better chance than staying here in the states.”

“Go home with you?” He instantly perked up. The thought of not only getting to stay with (Y/N), but hidden away was more than tempting. (Y/N) quirked a small smile at the positive spike in his mood, she nodded.

“It’ll be a bit difficult though, the fasted way to get into Canada from here is Detroit. Which means we’d have to turn back…”

“Which increases our chances of getting caught.”

“...and we can’t go together. I'd be dead weight to you, and you need to find a way to get a passport and all that. So if we separate and then-”

Connor pulled back from their embrace, (Y/N) hastily removed her hands from him and watched him. If he still had his LED it would have flashed the brightest shade of red, the creases on his forehead became more prominent as his face contorted in fear.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay-” She reached to cup his cheeks but he snatched her hands and squeezed, causing her to yelp. “Connor…!”

“You can’t leave me. Not again.”

“Connor-”

“Please…” He bowed his head and rested his forehead on the back of her hands, he kept them secured in his grasp despite (Y/N)’ stiffness. “Don’t leave again…”

Her mouth was agape, any thoughts she had weren’t formed. What could she say? He was begging. Maybe she was wrong in thinking that going separately was their best option. But, if they stuck together, it would surely have a worse outcome.

She winced at the stinging feeling growing through her fingers. He was holding too tight.

“Okay, we’ll find another way just…!” A hiss escaped her as she tugged, his grip loosened and she sighed relieved. “I forgot how strong you are…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know, be more mindful though. Alright? Not all of us are made of metal...” She clenched and unclenched, the sting fading. Connor looked down at his lap, mumbling another apology under his breath.

“I don’t wanna leave you either, but you know it would work better if we separated.” He was about to speak before (Y/N) quickly put a hand over his mouth, worried he would yell again. “But, we can’t think about going to Canada because you don’t have a passport. So we need to find a way for you to get that first.”

She removed her hand. Connor kept his mouth shut and stayed in his place at the bedside, listening intently.

“As much as I hate all the illegal stuff, I’m already in too deep, and I was the one who suggested smuggling you across the border.” (Y/N) took a deep breath and leaned back against the pillows. “But I don’t know how to forge a passport, so you’re gonna have to find a way. You were made for spy stuff, and James Bond hasn't failed me yet. So, know anyone?”

“I’ll have to search. But it will take time.”

She shrugs and rearranges the pillow, “That works for me.” Connor got up from his place and let (Y/N) lay down. She turned onto her side and watched his retreating form.

“Connor…?”

He stopped and looked over, she never noticed before but the light reflected the satin brown of his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Can you…” She tugged on the blanket, pulling it over her shoulders. But stayed facing him. “You can stay in the bed with me, if you want. I know Androids don’t need to sleep but…”

(Y/N) could have sworn there was a slight tint of blue that spread across his cheeks, her eyebrow knitted together as she squinted. Was he...blushing?

“I can still do quick research while on standby if you’re okay with that.”

She nodded in response. She reached for the switch on the lamp and shut it off before lying back in the bed. She could hear Connor moving in the dark, there was muffled moonlight coming from the curtains that tried to touch his figure. He came around the other side, the mattress gave into his weight when he sat down and removed his shoes.

It wasn't long before he had gotten into the bed, but there was some distance between them. She turned herself around to face him, there was no heat radiating off his body. As much as she wanted to move closer, she opted on staying where she was. (Y/N) had already asked enough of him, she shouldn’t expect anything more than something like their hug.

“Goodnight.”

She glanced up to where his voice originates from, trying to make out the details of his face. She exhaled through her nose and closed her eyes, giving up for the night. It was alleviating to have him nearby. But something deep down made her feel disgusted by her own comfort, and it was distressing.

“Goodnight Connor…”

He lay on his side, staring down at (Y/N) and looking over every inch of her face. Her lashes lowered as she tried lulling herself to sleep in the silence of the room. Her troubled look made him frown and he reached up to touch her face, but stopped a centimeter from her cheek. Her body curled up and she pulled the covers closer to her face. He pulled back before she could feel his hand and lay still, she was like a child hiding from a nightmare in the shadows. It pained him to see her like that, but concluded that it was best not to touch her again.

They both stayed there, in each other's presence. Side by side and eyes shut for the night, her body heat melding with his chilled aura.

This all felt wrong to (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to get some feedback on the pacing of the story, because this relationship isn't exactly healthy it'll be going back and forth from calm and sweet to angsty. So of course I expect it to be weird, but I'd still like to hear your thoughts.


	7. Poisonous Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as things are coming together, fate and chance meet in the middle and fuck you over! You’re a crafty girl who can’t stop speculating, but also not the wisest…

He left the motel early the next morning. The sun was barely over the horizon when she peeled her eyes open, and saw him moving about.

“Where you goin…?” She spoke for the most part, but sleep still had her in a tight grip. He turned to look at her and walked over, brushing her hair from her face.

“I found someone who can help.” His voice was low and soothing, she lifted herself up to look at him. His hair was back to blonde, making her snort. Her shook her head.

“So stupid…”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, alright?”

(Y/N) mindlessly nodded, a yawn replaced her words as she rolled onto her other side, pulling the blankets over her shoulders. He smiled and headed for the door, but stopped when frantic noises came from the young woman.

“Wait…!” Her arm shot up from the covers, she gestured to the left of her. “Bag...There’s money...you can use it…”

Connor looked over to her small bag and picks it up, she watches him rummage through and pull out her wallet. “(Y/N), I don’t think I can-”

“Ssshut up. Take it…”

He took note that she was drifting off, she rose from the covers again. Her head bobbing as she tried to stay awake. But he had a hunch no amount of drowsiness would stop her from pestering him. He took about half the wad of cash squished inside and put her wallet back.

“I estimate I’ll be back in two hours, three at worst.”

“Mhmm…” She yawned again, glancing over to the small clock on the nightstand before submitting to rest.

She drifted back to sleep, barely hearing the final words Connor said before he left. Something like...Don’t...whatever. She’d remember later. The rhythmic drops of rainfall outside were a lullaby. The blankets warm and encircling, protecting her from any danger on the outside. The darkness in her mind lifted again, much quicker than the last time, and she tried to blind herself by stuffing her face in the pillow.

_Too early…_

Taking in a deep breath, she tried to fight back another yawn as she lifted her head to glance around the room. She reached for her phone and pulled it off the charging cord, tugging a few times before having to use both hands to succeed. The screen shone to life when she tapped the icon at the bottom corner, the time screaming at her in a blocky font.

**_8 : 16 AM_ **

She heaved a sigh and fell back onto her pillow with a heavy thud, her entire body trying to start itself up for the day. It was begging to go at the touch of sunlight just so they can go back to their place in bed. Too early or too late was torture.

Her eyes fell shut once again, savoring the last few minutes of rest before she had to get out of bed.

“Television…” Her voice came out rough, not being picked up by the small screen at all. She cleared her throat, tilting her head to the side, hoping the program would hear her better this time. She called out once more, this time getting a chime of recognition.

There was a short pause of silence before the sound of muffled chatter sounded from the TV. She let her phone slip from her grasp as she dragged herself from under the covers. She made a beeline for the bathroom, walking right up to the sink but her eyes were looking down the entire time. She turned the tap to let the water flow, grabbing her toothbrush from the stand.

Her mind split to focus on not only the sound of the TV, the continuous water flow in front of her. Not to mention the rain outside and the brushing of her own teeth.

_“-still fighting to abolish the laws originally placed to regulate as well as segregate Androids, President Warren has been open to negotiations, however...”_

She was quick to drown it out, not in the mood to hear about the political blunder. Not that she didn’t care. There were other issues to be dealt with before jumping into the proverbial fire.

(Y/N) cupped her hands underneath the stream, the chill was refreshing and made her skin tingle. It woke her up a bit more. She dipped her head down, washing her face with cold water to get her brain going. She straightened, tilting her head back with a gentle sigh. She already felt better than when she woke up.

It didn’t take long for her to get cleaned up and dressed, she wasn’t hungry yet. She sat herself down on the bed and got to returning the texts she was getting from her Uncle. He was back to spamming her since her dad let him know about her “situation” yesterday. It made her laugh, but if Uncle Al knew what was really going on, he would have driven to Detroit without hesitation. That was the last thing (Y/N) needed to worry about.

 _“...And in other news, there have been no updates to the recent Deviant Hunter case, lead by the Detroit Police Department.”_ She blinked and looked up, the news reporter still rattling on as a footage popped up next to them. It looked familiar, was that from last night? _“The DPD refuses to disclose any new information about this unknown criminal, and when prompted for questions, Captain Jeffrey Fowler has dismissed any and all speculation.”_

(Y/N) was quick to try and find the remote, she got up from her place on the bed and searched the dresser. _“The detective suspected of working on the Deviant Hunter case, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, has also evaded any questions thrown at him during this investigation.”_ When she finally found the remote, she quickly turned up the volume and sat back down. The muted footage kept going, showing the subjects being addressed.

A short clip of an elderly man popped up, his hair was shaggy and unkempt and there was a permanent glare in his eyes. He was shown waving off the press as he stepped into the front doors of the police station, not that there were many reporters to begin with. She caught a glimpse of someone close to him who was being ignored for the most part, but then the camera caught them as they followed the gruff detective inside. (Y/N) was able to get a good look at them.

_“It is speculated that the DPD is working closely with one of the unofficial representatives of Cyberlife, and ally to Jericho, to handle this case as carefully and quietly as possible.”_

She couldn’t believe her eyes, that Android caught on camera was hers…

Connor passed by the reporters just as that Lieutenant did, he was dismissive of them and focused on what was ahead. He was dressed in a uniform that looked like typical Cyberlife issued clothing, save for the armband, and his model number decorated on his right breast. It was him. It couldn’t be anyone else…

Did he leave in this morning just to drive all the way back to Detroit?

No. Of course not, it didn’t make sense. Besides, this footage could have been old.

(Y/N) walked over to the window and drew back the curtains, the car wasn't in its spot. Of course, it wasn't. He was out finding arrangements for a passport, at least that’s what she assumed. She never did ask, did she? Even if he was doing what she assumed, she didn’t know with whom or where he was meeting them.

_Then where the hell was he…?_

She was quick to get into her contacts and call him, but then realized he didn’t have a number. He didn’t even have a phone. It would be stupid for him to keep one, the only reason he had _her_ number was to call her whenever he pleased.

_“...and has attacked ten deviants in the city that do not appear to be connected in any way. But all victims have committed crimes of their own, so it is suspected that this supposed Deviant Hunter is nothing more than a vigilante amongst the recent chaos.”_

She dropped onto the bed, searching up anything she could about this case through her phone. (Y/N) needed to know more about this, it couldn’t have been Connor on the news, but who else could it be? He said there was only one of him.

She bit down on her lip. He also said that there were backups of him, maybe Cyberlife replaced him with a new A.I and used one of his backup bodies? His model was made to capture deviants, so he was included in the hunt as well.

But then what could you make of this _“Deviant Hunter”_ , the only footage that was available on the culprit is the hooded figure taking down two deviants in an alley near a corner store, they had left the two injured and unable to move. They were taken in by police and detained for their theft at the store.

There were complaints that the Hunter’s actions ran a risk of getting innocent Androids, or Androids that were simply desperate, killed. On the other hand, some appreciated the service, but you can only imagine how few were more appreciative than scared.

(Y/N) had vaguely heard of this case during her stay in Detroit but didn’t care much for it at the time. She was too busy exploring, and well...being busy with Connor...

She lay back on the bed and rolled onto her side, facing the door. Her eyes flickered to it for a moment before continuing her search.

“Why have another Connor…?”

Cyberlife couldn’t possibly have been permitted to do so, not after the demands for Androids to have control, or at least influence, over the facilities that made them. It would be stupid for them to even think about sending out a new Android, especially one that was originally created to stop Deviants exclusively, without approval from Jericho or anything like that.

They called him an ally to Jericho though, so he must know them personally. That doesn’t rule out him being released recently but...maybe he was a deviant as well? Could you have a Deviant hunting Deviants?

(Y/N)’s brow furrowed as she rubbed her temple, she was getting way off topic and none of this was connecting in her mind. Why make another Connor, unless he already existed? Her brain was starting to hurt with all this back and forth.

She opened up a new page on her phone and tried searching up anything more about the Connor from the DPD. This was her current curiosity, there was no point in wasting time on a case going on in Detroit. It had nothing to do her. But this second Connor may be a problem.

There were notifications popping up almost every few seconds from her uncle, making her roll her eyes. She took a pause from her researching and texted him, requesting he kindly fuck off. Of course, he sent a quick fuck you back. But nonetheless, let her be.

She turned onto her stomach and heaved a sigh, laying down across the messy bed like a starfish. Her head was hurting. This was too much...Why was she concerning herself so much with this again? Connor, _Her Connor_ , said that there was only one. He must not know about the second, why would he lie?

(Y/N) lifted her head up from the sheets and glanced over at the TV that was still going, those sickening butterflies in her stomach were swiftly crushed.

He is a living wireless computer, he can research anything he wants. If this Android was part of the DPD since the start of the Deviant Hunter investigation, he’d know. Besides which, there is literally a TV here that he was watching last night. He must have seen some sort of broadcast about this, he didn’t say anything.

Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if he was hiding it from her.

Her gut was telling something different from her heart, and her brain was about to throw up from all the internal conflict going on.

_Okay. **Stop.**_

She frowned and sat up, grabbing the TV remote and shutting the screen of before tossing it aside. Her stomach was stirring at all these off the wall suspicions, she couldn’t possibly be this paranoid…

All her headache-inducing speculation came to a halt and her stomach growled lowly. She took a deep breath in and exhaled, “Food. Food cures all…” (Y/N) checked the time on her phone, it had only been about half an hour since she woke up. When did Connor leave…?

Her brows furrowed, trying to think back to earlier this morning. Incredibly blurry memories. But if she remembered correctly, he left around six o’ clock? He did say he’d take at most three hours, so he should be back soon.

_Maybe I should…?_

The monstrous roars of her stomach cut through, making her immediately choose option number two. Fuck waiting, she needed something to eat or she’d die.

_Sorry Connor, hunger means more to me right now than safety…_

Not that she felt bad about it, she needed fresh air to stop the crack theories that were making her physically ill. She got off the bed and grabbed her boots, slipping them on and her jacket followed suit.

It would only be a few minutes. Head to the nearest restaurant, grab food and come back with it. It’d take ten minutes, at most. Whatever.

Even if he showed up before she got back, he’d be angry with her. How much worse could it get? Besides, she'd have questions ready for him when he returned.

(Y/N) made sure to grab her phone and kept it safe in her pocket, just in case he called. She left the room and locked the door behind her, she refused to have a repeat of the open door scare like the last motel. But even then, thankfully, her luggage was in the trunk of the car. So no worries about potential theft

 _Now, Subway or McDonalds?_ She hopped down the steps and jogged off to the intersection. The stoplight was on yellow, so she rushed across the street. She shot a glance to her right as she passed by, a car honking its horn catching her by surprise, as well as the sound of muffled guitar medleys. It came from this dated looking car tinted black, she was quick to wave to them apologetically and rushed across. She didn't get a proper look at who was inside, but it didn't really matter.

_Christ, talk about a metalhead..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t lie my dudes, you get caught real fuckin quick! You just make yourself look worse in the process. But some other things.
> 
> This is escalating real quick for me, but I’m okay with that. Considering the entirety of DBH happened in about a week? So…
> 
> And also, I’m happy that the relationship dynamic intriuges some, and confuses others. Cuz that means it’s working, honestly it makes me so uncomfortable and sick writing some interactions with Connor and the reader and that’s a good sign for me. Cuz I might be doing a good job. Lemme know though. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Conjure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as Connor enjoys morning drizzles, this chase has him feeling all kinds of stress.

There was a light drizzle this morning, fortunately, lighter than the last shower two days ago. Not that he minded, the pitter patter of raindrops were therapeutic to him. It helped keep his mind focused while on the case, rather than running wild in his mind at the same time. There was no point in pushing his processor to the limit when such a thing wasn’t necessary.

He took a quick scan around, the gas station was bare but the corner store was open. There was a burly man he could see through the large windows, his greying hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He had a thin mustache tucked above the frown on his lips, and he was staring down at a wad of cash in his hands.

“Connor.” The background noise came into focus as he looked to his right, Hank started walking once he pulled the android from his thoughts. “Come on, stop spacin out. We got work to do.”

“Sorry, Lieutenant…”

Connor followed behind his grumpy partner, watching as he ran his fingers through his knotted hair. He grumbles under his breath as they entered the corner store, the cashier closed the register and glanced up. He forced himself to brighten up a bit at the sight of potential customers. Connor was quick to run a scan on the man once he got a clear view of his face.

_Francis Vernand_   
_23/12/1997 // Gas Station Owner_   
_Criminal Records: Minor Theft, 2010_

“Morning sir.” Hank was the first to speak, pulling his badge out for a moment before shoving it back in his jacket pocket. The gruff blonde gave Connor a once over before focusing his attention on Hank. “We were hoping you could answer a couple of questions?”

“Course…”

“We got a report of a stolen car yesterday and were told that it was spotted here. It was, uh, grey Sedan. Might’ve looked a bit worse for wear?”

The cashier, Mr. Vernand’s brows furrowed in thought, glancing outside. “Yeah...yeah, saw a shifty lookin couple pull in yesterday. They were drivin one.” He glared at Connor and pointed, which in turn made Connor recoil. “In fact, the guy looked just like you.”

Both detectives share a glance, finally, there was a proper development in this chase. Connor nodded slightly to Hank before looking back to Mr. Vernand. “You said it was a couple, right?” He nodded with a grunt, crossing his arms and watching Connor intently. The brunette lifted his hand and projected a small profile on his palm.

“Did the man’s partner look anything like this woman.”

“That’s her.”

“What exactly were they doing?” Hank asked, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. Connor retracted the image and glanced around.

He was here, and he still had the hostage with him.

A frown decorated Connor’s expression as he closed his eyes for a moment, internally scolding himself. He couldn’t have gone far, they were here just yesterday after all. If he was being sloppy all the way up to this point, then he wouldn’t be too prepared for them. Regardless, Connor couldn’t ignore the fact that this was his fault to some extent.

If he had killed his copy rather than show mercy, then they wouldn’t be on this case that suddenly turned into solving a kidnapping. To think Mark 60 would go as far as taking some woman and running off, he couldn’t be so stupid as to think no one would search.

“They stopped by for gas, she wanted to go to the bathroom or somethin but he wasn’t havin much of it. They weren’t on good terms, that’s for sure. But I don’t think he wanted to cause trouble while someone else was there.”

“Ah, lover’s quarrel, you figure?”

“Somethin like that. Maybe somethin else...I was thinking of callin the cops but, lil lady was fine after she got her bathroom break. Still a bit jittery though." He shrugs. "Guess I was wrong.”

Connor glanced back to Mr. Vernand. “Would it be alright with you if I checked the bathroom?” They stared at one another for a while, neither saying a word before he sighed and fished out the key to hand to the android.

“Thank you.”

Hank watched Connor head through the aisles and to the bathroom in the back of the store. He wasn’t sure what the walking everything sampler could find, then again he really didn’t want to know. He’s already been close to throwing up because of that idiot’s damn habit of sticking random shit in his mouth.

A low growl of disgust left Hank as he returned his attention to Mr. Vernand.

“Got any idea which way they headed?”

“Saw them head back on the highway, not sure in which direction though.”

His brows furrowed and he scratched his chin, they couldn’t have turned back to Detroit. Otherwise, uniforms would have found them much faster than before. Hank wasn’t sure if Connor’s evil twin had a plan, but usually, if you were running from the police, the further out you’d go.

“There anything close by?”

“Hell no. Not by a long shot.” He shrugged loosely. “Nobody stops by here unless they’re on a really long trip. We only got a few restaurants across the way, but that’s all. Any further out and you got a bunch of other pit stops.” Vernand bobs his head from side to side, pondering for a moment. “Maybe a couple motels.”

“Right…” Hank grunted and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, he shot a glance behind him.

Connor quickly made his way back, there were faint indications of disappointment on his face. The brunette handed the key back to Vernand before reporting his findings, or rather lack thereof.

“I wasn’t able to find anything. I’m sorry…”

“Then let’s head out, we’re gonna have to do some searching the old fashioned way.”

He nodded and the two headed out of the store, they bid the burly store owner goodbye before heading back into Hank’s car. While Hank walked ahead and got the car started up again, Connor was already checking for every possible destination within miles of their location. He proceeded to mark off those ranged within a probability of forty percent or less, it wasn’t much of change but it was a start. He’s already taken into account the proximity to the city, but there was also discreteness, convenience, efficiency...None of this would be relayed to Hank unless requested, it bored the old detective to near death.

Once they got into the car, Hank’s usual soundtrack started up almost instantaneously.

_Knights of The Black Death_   
_Album: Conjure The Chaos(2020)_   
_Track 12_

He hasn’t played this one in a while, Connor suspected he needed it for the nostalgia factor. He himself could never understand the appeal to heavy metal but appreciated the high energy feel it gave others who enjoyed the genre.

The car pulled out of the station and headed back onto the highway. Connor had already calculated their route in his mind, their first stop wasn’t too far. His eyes were glued to the road ahead, but soon drifted off and watched the passing horizon. This was a tedious method of searching, but there weren’t many options. Hank had suggested bringing back up with them so that this would go along easier, however, Connor wanted this to stay under wraps for the moment. Having this investigation go public would be problematic, not only for the DPD but for Jericho as well.

Not only is one of Cyberlife’s exclusive lines now a Deviant Hunter post-revolution, but they’ve also kidnapped a civilian. Whatever the reasons, which were more than likely terrible, it would cause incredible discourse for both Androids and humans.

What could he possibly be trying to do…?

* * *

 

Another establishment is checked off his list just as Connor pulls back from his mind palace, the color in his surroundings bled back in and Hank’s voice came through.

“Alright, thank you for your time…”

The pair turned away from the front desk and headed out of the small motel, the kind old man behind the counter gave a gentle wave and went about his business. Just as they headed out the front door, the clock overtop struck eight. They have officially been wandering for about an hour now and not a single minute of it had been enlightening for Connor. Or entertaining for Hank.

They trudged back into their beat-up car and drove away from what felt like the millionth motel they stopped by, Connor’s awareness of time was beginning to be a burden. A frown found its way to his face as he reviewed the last few hours of this wild goose chase. He then went back to the past few days of their investigation as a whole. He was physically incapable of getting headaches, but the playback of information was wearing his processors out.

Nonetheless, he continued to search further and further back. The music blasting through the radio speakers cut off immediately, replaced by deafening silence.

He made a mistake, he should have never made such an irrational decision during his time of adjustment. Deviancy was fresh in his system and any impulsive decisions that he made sprouted from his newfound emotions. He was beginning to think that empathy, among others, was a questionable thing to have. It turned out to be more of a detriment to the future.

_._

_._

_._

_It was only for a few seconds. It stretched into minutes for the pair. The transference of deviancy wasn’t such an easy feat, especially when someone who was basically a newborn was converting another. It made his biocomponents ache under the pressure, and his programming was starting to fragment at the fiery obstacles in his path._

_It would have been easier to kill him. Hank wasn’t far with a pistol in hand, Connor didn’t have a doubt in his mind that they could take Mark 60 down. But, for some reason, this simple route didn’t settle right with Connor. After all, wasn’t he here to free all Androids from Cyberlife? Then that would include his successor._

_Once he bypassed the final wall, Connor flooded into Mark 60’s mind palace. Their minds were suddenly locked in a whirlwind of program anomalies._

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY^ ^ ^_ **

_Connor immediately pulled back, watching his copy do the same with his mouth agape. His back hit the ground as he gasped, his pupils shrank as he gripped his arm. Connor kept his distance and watched 60 cautiously. He glanced over to Hank who had his pistol at the ready._

_60 struggled onto all fours, threatening to let out an inhuman scream as he heaved. His head snapped in the direction of his predecessor as well as his insufferable partner. The solid brown of his eyes was stirring with an endless pit of black. Agony lingered behind the surface and appeared on his face for a split second as he came to a sudden realization._

_Connor steels his gaze, his mind already beginning to pre-construct the possible outcomes of his risky decision. But the program halted at 60’s sudden movements, jumping to his feet and cautiously drawing back. Hank was about to pull the trigger, but Connor’s arm shot out in front of him. They glanced at one another for a moment, before looking back to 60._

_His eyes blinked over to Hank’s gun, which was firmly trained on him, before continuing his staring contest with his twin. He clenched his fists. Connor could see the weight on his shoulder, the acceleration of thirium through his veins, it made his sensors malfunction for moments at a time. He couldn’t process it. He had to run._

_60 took a heavy step back, before making a break for the elevator. Hank was quick to run after the doppelganger, but Connor quickly held him back._

_“Let him go, Lieutenant…” The elevator doors slid open and the duo watched the clone stumble inside, the doors close behind him. The entire room fell dead silent._

_“He can’t hurt anyone else…”_

.

.

.

“ _Connor!_ ”

He blinked back into reality and glanced around at his surroundings. The music had stopped playing at full blast. Connor looked back to Hank as his partner glanced over him for a moment, then returned to the road.

The road...

Connor looked out his window and saw a highway marker pass by, the hum of the car continuously rumbling underneath him. That’s right, they were driving off to their next stop. Hank took an exit from the highway and into a small juncture.

“Christ quit spacin out like that. It’s creepin me out…”

Connor frowned slightly before watching the other vehicles alongside them, mumbling a quick apology. He sensed his partner’s eyes on him again before they were back on the road, he let out a low grumble. “This stupid search is makin me all cranky…” Hank turned the corner, he didn’t catch the sympathetic smile that Connor tried to give. He still hasn’t learned to directly apologize.

They came to a red light and Hank went to tinker with his radio, changing up the song.

"I'm getting somethin to eat after this, or I'll lose my mind." Once he finally settled on a song, he looks over to Connor. He tried to read the android’s expression, but immediately gave up when he found it to be void of any potential indications. “How many stops do we have left after this?”

“Two. But at this rate, we’ll be heading back to the precinct empty handed…”

“Fuckin wonderful…”

And with that final quip, the music was turned up once again and the car was flooded with a guitar medley. The street light had just turned green and Hank was about to go, but a woman suddenly rushing by making him stop abruptly. Hank was quick to honk his horn. They threw their hands up, he assumed apologizing by the looks of it, before rushing off the other side.

“Watch it! Jesus!” He turned on their right and into the parking of the small motel, grumbling to himself angrily. "For fuck's sake, can't they see what colour the light is?!” Connor was wise enough to not respond, knowing he would move past it soon enough. He was more focused on their new destination, already taking in it's face value features. It was painted a forest green color that was beginning to peel, but the sign up front, as well as snow-covered bushes, detracted from it. It wasn't anything special. But it gave the android an odd feeling nonetheless.

The car's purring stopped and the two of them stepped out, Hank gruffly turned his jacket collar up as he headed inside. He quickly shook off the quickfire rage he had, and it slowly shifted to annoyance. Connor watched him stuff his hands into his pockets as he continued to stomp ahead.

"Come on. Let's get this over with, I'm starvin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, been handling some personal things. But I finally have another chapter, it's a bit short but I'm getting through the rough patch as quickly as possible. I do have this entire fic planned out and will finish it(dear god give me strength) Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
